User talk:Sek Hath
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Centaur Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Downtochill (talk) 12:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) spam im clearing out spam on the forum page and had to delete your post as well, lets save this, maybe add it to an actual page. its cool stuff. Special Tournaments ''' '''Monthly Challenges Normal: ''37 total points for winning ''Level 10: 2 points High: ''76 total points for winning '' Level 20: ''4 Points One Monster could win a max 113 points. '' Level 30: ''10 Points Five Monsters could win 565 points max. '' '' Level 40: 20 Points Ten Monsters winning High tournament (five per final) One monster could win max 80 points could win 760 points max. Five Monsters could win 400 points max One Monster could win 452 points max across 4 days. One Monster could win 240 points Five Monsters could win 2260 points max across 4 days. across 3 days. Ten Monsters could win 3040 poimts max winning high Five Monsters could win 1200 points tournament (five per final). max. '''Totals:' One monster could win a max of 692 points across all seven days. Five Monsters could win a max of 3460 points across all seven days. Ten Monsters could win a max of 4240 points across all seven days. 15:12, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Major Gliche Hey Sek, I'm not entirely sure if you even come on here anymore, or if anyone does, really, but in case you do, or someone who's looking wonders over this who has contact with some who can help me solve this does, I wanted to ask about a gliche for new phones. You see, I just got rid of my old phone and got a Galaxy S4 just before I found My Monster Rancher.I am a complete Monster Rancher geek ( for I have monster rancher 4 and 3 on PS2, 3 and 2 on DS, the entire TV series they have made until it was cancelled, and now the app on my phone) When I first downloaded the app, it said that the app hasn't been tested on this particular phone, which I figure is from how old the app is compared to the Galaxy S4. Now, I thought it wouldn't be a problem, but it has shown me otherwise, for I can't see a vast majority of the text in the game. I can't read stats, profiles, techniques, prices, titles, reward descriptions, even user names, monster names and their basic info. I've managed to do a decent job of playing without it all, however, I would extremely appreciate it if this problem was solved, for I would love the game even more than I do now and I can continue to say I'm a Monster Rancher Geek. Thank you for your time Sek. Gifuhard (talk) 10:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) GifuhardGifuhard (talk) 10:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC)